Bring Me Back to Life
by Kira Waters
Summary: Cloud moves out finally after a not-so-great life and ends up with an unexpected roommate! Awesome right? A Zloud fic! (ZackxCloud) Also some random side pairings here and there and all sorts of shenanigans. Totally an AU guys in every sense of the word! A lot of Crisis Core and VII Characters. Probably some SephirothxGenesisXAngeal (Mainly implied but its there)
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Bring Me Back to Life

**Summary/Author's Note: **Hello guys! I told you I would rule this tag hahaha another awesome Zack x Cloud (Zloud) fiction for you! This one is about Cloud, eighteen year old who just moves out. He gets an unexpected roommate! Zack is the roommate but hey, no one but Cloud can see him. *dun dun dun* I wonder why…hehehe why not read and find out? Hoo, hoo, hoo and my lovelies you have given me close to over 800 views on my Chocobo fic. Love you all!

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO SQUARE ENIX

**Give Me A Reason….**

Cloud looked around his first ever apartment quite pleased with himself. He had moved out finally, graduated high school, and had an awesome job at one of the most prestigious gaming companies known to man. His life was extraordinary so far and he hadn't been happier. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned instantly smiling at his best friend, Aerith.

"What are you doing here? I didn't know you'd be coming down today! Though, I don't have anything done yet I'm working on it." His voice was excited, soft. Cloud was naturally just a soft spoken individual, never too loud.

Aerith put her hands behind her back with a large smile, "I wanted to see the apartment! It looks really nice and it's all for you! Though…" She paused and scanned the bare walls, "You could put some pictures up. Maybe some flowers, oh I know! I can bring some down from the shop."

Cloud stopped her before she could get too into her statement. "No! Aerith, I love you and all, but this is a guy's place! I don't want pretty pictures or flowers in here, okay?"

She pouted slightly before nodding, "Fine, fine, but you'll come to me for flowers one day I assure you."

Cloud smirked, "No I assure you I won't." He quickly showed Aerith around the apartment and then wiped his hands on his jeans. "So what do you think, Aerith?"

"I think it's awesome! I am so glad you have something to look forward too. How is the job?"

"I start in three days. My designs might go into the next game they're working on. It's kind of an exciting prospect, so I'll be working my butt off on my designs."

The brunette smiled happily for her younger friend. "Life is on the right track then. This is a good thing, Cloud. I think we have something to look forward to now, right?"

The boy nodded and stretched slightly. "Yes, yes we do."

The two sat on his couch and talked for twenty minutes before Aerith had to leave. She had left Marlene to tend the flower shop and she was convinced it was an awful idea. "See you later, Cloud!"

He waved before shutting the door and smirking. He finally had a place of his own to call home! How was something like this possible? How could someone like Cloud have all of this to himself? Collapsing on his bed, he tucked his hands behind his head, and stared at the ceiling with a relaxed grin. Cloud Strife was home.

He fell asleep without meaning too. His eyes closed and he slept soundly for a good hour before a breeze ghosted over his cheek. "Cloud, please wake up." A voice brought him from his sleep violently.

Sweat dripped down his forehead and down his back as he scanned his room terrified. Had he not yet left those bad dreams behind him? His hands clenched and unclenched the sheets underneath him nervously. No one was in his room, no one at all. Night had fallen outside in the real world, and Cloud closed his eyes to quell his racing heart.

Something ghosted over his cheek, over the back of his neck. "It's fine." That voice again and this time he could tell it was male.

Cloud repressed a shiver and his eyes snapped open before he stood and stretched. "I need food." He muttered hearing his stomach growl. "I'll feel better with food." He doubted he would feel better, the thought of food made this feeling worse actually. "I have a few days before I have to be serious. I have time to get it together."

He moved into his kitchen and scanned the little supplies he'd brought with him. As he passed through the entryway from the living room into the small kitchen he froze. His breath caught in his throat and he groaned doubling over. It was so cold all of a sudden, what the heck happened? Was it really happening again?

"Mom, if you're here…..please just stop."

* * *

A raven haired man sat in the window watching Cloud and Aerith. A calm smirk touched his lips as his electric eyes washed over the two repeatedly. He was bored, had been walking the halls when this room caught his attention. He'd walked in uninvited; no one ever seemed to notice him anyway.

His name was Zack Fair, but as for why he was here he had no idea. He liked to watch people, liked to eavesdrop, and every once in a while he liked to try and get people's attention. Sometimes it worked but other times it didn't. It was a win or lose situation and Zack loved playing the game. He'd managed to get one person's attention his entire stay at this hotel, but the poor bastard died three days after making contact.

Zack had come to think he was bad luck, but he never let negative thoughts cloud his mind. Not when he was stuck here. If there was someone to keep him company, to keep his attention then fine, but when he had nothing and no one it was bothersome. Cloud and Aerith kept him entertained and he couldn't help but smirk. He felt involved without being directly involved.

"Flowers don't sound bad, Cloud. Let her bring you some. This place is drab." Zack crooned to himself lightly. "It would brighten the place up."

When she left things got quiet again and Zack looked out the window. He watched Aerith hail a cab and then she was gone. The brunette was really cute and innocent. There was no way she had ever been involved in anything bad. Standing he followed Cloud to the bedroom and watched the blonde drift off to sleep. Zack did what he could to entertain himself, but who was he kidding, he didn't have anything to do?

Kneeling down next to the bed he brushed a hand over Cloud's hair. He was bored and he missed touch. His hand went through the blonde spikes making him puff his cheeks out in irritation. He wanted human contact, anything at all! This kid needed to wake up and entertain him again. Why had he fallen asleep so early anyway? What kind of person went to bed before eight?

The raven haired male sighed softly to himself before closing his eyes. "Cloud, please wake up." He was lonely and missed the other's voice. He hadn't been so interested in someone in a long, long time.

When the blonde moved into a sitting position at a frightening pace, Zack jerked back startled. Had….had he heard him? "Did you hear me, Cloud? Hey, hey, are you listening?" He waved his hands in front of the blonde eagerly. He heard him, there was no other way. "Come on, listen please! Go back to sleeping and listen to me!"

He looked terrified and hesitant, blue eyes scanned the room nervously. Zack didn't want to hurt him or scare him, no not at all. He wanted someone to talk to and someone to acknowledge him.

"It's fine." Zack whispered near Cloud's ear. "I'm not going to hurt you, listen to me." He reached up to rub the other's back and missed hitting his neck slightly. Well, going through his neck anyway.

The boy's eyes opened again and he stood looking terrified. Zack had lost again. Hanging his head he sighed and shrugged, "I was so close that time."

Cloud's stomach growled and he muttered something before running off. Zack wasn't going to give up, no not yet. He ran past Cloud and barred his entrance to the kitchen. "Listen to me!" The blonde ran through him and then he was almost on the floor.

A strange feeling ran through Zack's body as he winced and shivered. What the hell was that? He looked back at the blonde and watched as Cloud shook. He had scared him or maybe hurt him? Zack moved forward and watched tears hit the floor.

"Mom, if you're here….please stop." His voice broke with every word.

Zack's chest hurt and he stopped moving. The poor boy obviously had a lot going on in his life right now. He hung his head and clenched his fists wishing he could cry himself. "I'm not your mom, but I need company as you do. Please, try to hear me again….please Cloud."

The apartment was uneasily silent for hours. Cloud tried to watch TV to pass the time, but he didn't seem to be paying attention. Zack sat on the floor in front of the TV staring back at the blonde wishing he could be seen. How could he make Cloud see him? He was debating this when there was a knock on the front door. Who would be here this late at night?

Zack looked up as Cloud stood with a sigh. The blonde moved to the door and opened it slowly debating on whether or not he wanted company. "Oh…hello."

Two men stood in the door way, a red head and a bald man. "Hey there!" The red head spoke first. "We came to check on our new neighbor! How are things going?"  
Cloud took on a stoic expression. Why were strangers bothering him at midnight? "And you chose to come now, why?"

The balding, black man smirked, "I told you it was too late. We should have come tomorrow."

"Nah, it's not too late! We didn't know if you had plans, so I wanted to make sure you'd be home." This red head was overly peppy. He had strange tattoos on the sides of his face and his hair was long, back in a pony tail almost. "The name is Reno and this is Rude." He stuck his hand out to shake.

Cloud stared at it before giving in and nodding, "My name is Cloud. Nice to meet you guys. I am really ti…" He was cut off when Reno rushed into the apartment dancing around. "Is he drunk?"

Rude shook his head and sighed, "This is normal for him. I apologize for his rudeness."

"Was that a pun?"

The black man smirked nonchalantly, "Not at all. Reno, we have to go! I told your mom we would have breakfast with her tomorrow and that means we need to be awake by eight. You know how punctual your mother is."

The red head pouted slightly, but he didn't tell his partner no. "Fine, we'll come bug Cloud tomorrow then!" Winking at the blonde he gave a half wave, "Night."

Zack had watched the whole encounter with a grin on his face. Oh man, since when did those two greet the neighbors? He had missed seeing them though. "Cloud, those are good men. You should see them more often. They would take care of you no matter how bizarre."

As Zack spoke Cloud closed the door and scanned the empty apartment. His voice shook slightly and he nodded, "I'm going to bed, please let me sleep peacefully." His words were no more than a whisper and Zack frowned.

Why did he have to sleep again? Crossing his arms against his chest he gave in with a nod. "Very well, Cloud. Good night."

Ghosts didn't sleep, so as Cloud caught a few hours of sleep he walked the apartment bored. He tried to maintain silence for the blonde considering he didn't seem too pleased to be sharing his quarters with the dead.

A/N

So kind of short, but this was just a little introduction here. The real story is going to start next chapter! I'm really excited for this one; I can see Cloud being some sort of medium, can't you?


	2. Chapter 2

**The Past Should Stay In The Past **

Cloud woke up around noon the next day. His room was beyond freezing. Shivering slightly he pulled his blankets tightly around his body and scanned his mostly, unpacked room. There were boxes here and there, but he really didn't feel like unpacking. Last night had left him uneasy, but before he could do or say anything his stomach growled angrily. He had never gotten to eat last night, had he?

"Hey Cloud! Rude lied to me last night! Wasn't that mean of him making me leave when I could have stayed?" Who the fuck was in his house? Reno popped his head into the bedroom making Cloud yelp and fall off the couch.

A breeze ran through his hair making him jump to his feet and run out the door past Reno. Hadn't he locked his front door last night? Rude tried to apologize as Cloud grabbed a pair of shoes and took off for the stairwell with his heart racing.

"Wait Cloud!" Rude tried to call him back, but the blonde was already gone.

Reno reappeared in the hall slightly confused, "What did I do? Was it something I said?"

Rude sighed and shook his head while rubbing the back of his neck. "You did just break into his apartment. Maybe that has something to do with it."

"Should we leave?"

"We can't lock the door."

Reno stood silently for a moment before moving back inside. "Okay, then let's wait him out and I'll apologize for breaking in. I would feel bad if he got robbed because of me."

Rude raised an eyebrow, "Would you really?" Probably not, but the red head didn't say this aloud.

Cloud ran down the street, his shoes had been put on in the elevator. Why the hell was he being haunted? This hadn't happened since his mother died. There was snow on the sidewalks and he was out in a pair of black shorts and a white tank top. He ran the entire way to Aerith's, the entire mile and a half. Thank God his stamina was amazing.

"Cloud?" Aerith threw the door open to let him in. "Oh my goodness, are you okay? What are you doing here?" She ushered him inside and ran to grab a blanket. "It's freezing, are you trying to catch your death?"

Cloud was physically shaking and most of his body was numb. "I…there's… I think my mom is haunting me again."

"Why? You moved out and did what you promised, she should have moved on." Aerith was the only one he could say this to and she think he was completely normal.

"I don't know! I keep…it keeps feeling like there's a draft in my apartment. I heard voices last night, and I walked through something that made me feel empty! Aerith, don't make me go back alone, please!"

The brunette waited patiently while her younger friend displayed all of his emotions right there for all to see. He normally didn't do this, so she knew something was going on. Marlene rubbed her eyes lazily and walked out of the back room.

"Miss Aerith…" Her eyes landed on Cloud and she immediately woke up laughing. "Cloud!" Jumping forward she wrapped her arms around the male's waist excitedly. "I thought you moved out! It's good seeing you again!" He was just a kid magnet wasn't he?

"I'll go with you and try to read the soul there. I have to watch Marlene today though, so I cannot stay long." Aerith spoke softly and kindly. She would never leave someone in a state like this.

Cloud nodded to himself as he wrapped his arms around the little girl giggling next to him. She was about ten now and one of his favorites. "How are you?"

"Fantastic! Aerith is teaching me how to run the flower shop! I get to sell flowers too!" Better then what her father had her doing.

"That's great." He spoke weakly and ruffled her hair as Aerith tossed him an over sized jacket.

She smiled as he stared, "The walk back to your place is a ways. I don't need you freezing on the way there. Marlene, go back to bed okay? I'll be home in an hour, so don't go outside."

The little girl nodded before high fiving the other and running off to her room. Shrugging Cloud watched her leave, "Why is she with you again?"

"Tifa can't watch her right now. She is dealing with some complicated, family things." Why did that sound familiar?

"And Tifa is?"

Aerith shot her friend a soft look, "Honestly, don't you listen to anything I say?"

Not really, not entirely, not all the time. None of those words sounded like a good idea to say, so he just nodded and rubbed the back of his head. "Of course."

He had this woman thing down, right? She sent him a knowing look before they began their long walk. Aerith had bundled up but she rarely got cold anyway. Her red, fur hood shrouded her face from the wind, and her cute mittens made her look younger then she was. They had bows on the wrists.

"So when did this haunting thing start?" She asked gently trying to gather all the information before they got there.

"It all began last night when I was sleeping. I heard a man's voice telling me to wake up and then….there's just this constant gust of wind." Cloud tried to go through everything, but like before it was impossible to explain.

Aerith nodded slowly taking it all in, "Alright so it sounds like before, but why would it be a man? You're mom isn't a man. Did you know anyone recently that died?"

Cloud shook his head, "Maybe I heard wrong."

"Not if you were sleeping. You're mind is sensitive to spirits and what not more so when you sleep. You should know better Cloud, you have done this before."

He wished he could just forget it all. It's not like he asked for any of this. "It's not my fault! I try to ignore them, but I can't!"

"Maybe this one has taken a liking to you?"

Cloud groaned and hoped, no prayed, that this wasn't the case. If he had an over eager spirit attached to himself he would never get rid of it. "You're not making me feel better."

They stopped in front of Cloud's apartment building. Aerith smiled knowingly and slipped her hand into Cloud's. "Come on, I'm with you. I won't leave until you're okay."

She wouldn't and he knew it. Nodding Cloud took a breath and headed upstairs not wanting Aerith to freeze because of him. As they neared his apartment his heart began racing more and more. He didn't want to go back into the cold. He opened his apartment door and Aerith put her hands to her mouth suppressing a giggle.

"You're doing it wrong!"

"No, no this is where it goes I'm sure of it!"

"Reno, you're going to drop it! Look it's already falling, catch it, catch it!" Reno dove off the couch and grabbed a plate that fell from atop the TV. Rude was lounging on the couch and Cloud sighed.

Aerith giggled as they walked in and closed the door. "Who are these fine fellows?"

Cloud groaned and rubbed his eyes sleepily. "Why are you two still here?"

"We didn't want to leave your apartment unlocked. You kind of just took off, and now I see why." Reno wiggled his eyebrows at Aerith.

Cloud stood in front of her glaring at the other, "Don't even think about it, creep. Get the hell out of my apartment and take your friend with you."

Reno shot a look at Rude with a snort, "He's not my friend. He's just Rude." What the hell was wrong with these two?

Cloud looked up as a third came from the kitchen, hands behind his head. "I was talking about the other one."

Reno scanned the living room confused, "Other one?"

The raven haired man met Cloud's eyes with a smirk. "Who the hell are you talking about, kid? There's only the two of them."

"You." Cloud glared deftly.

The smile disappeared from the others face. "Oh shit….you see me! You fucking see me!"

Oh God no. Cloud snapped his attention to Reno and Rude immediately, "I need you to leave right now!" His voice had taken on a frantic note, an act of desperation.

Zack ran over to him overly excited, "No, they're fine really! I used to know them, they're fantastic, don't make them leave. Oh man this is awesome!"

Aerith's hands landed on Cloud's arm and she smiled, "He's happy."

Cloud clenched his fists in irritation. Why was he seeing him now? This was not okay, not at all. "That's a damn understatement."

Reno and Rude watched the two really, really confused. Cloud looked at the two irritated, "Look, please, just go."

"Maybe we should listen to him." Rude murmured standing.

Reno sighed and waved a hand in the air, "Fine, fine. We will see you later then, alright? Sorry about breaking into your place this morning."

"Don't worry about it."

Zack smiled wickedly, "Tell them I say hi and bye! Say something to them about me! Oh come on, don't ignore me now!" He pouted like a child, but his body moved all the while. He looked like a puppy trying to quell its excitement.

"You're going to hurt his feelings. Who is he?"

"Hell if I know." Cloud muttered as his front door shut. "But he's in the entryway to the kitchen."

Aerith looked up eagerly wishing she could see the being behind all of this energy and excitement. "At least we know it's not your mom."

"At this point and time I think I would have preferred that." Cloud sighed and met eyes with his friendly ghost friend again.

"Stop talking about me and talk to me, Cloud!"

Great, he had a needy ghost at that. "Why are you here?" Cloud demanded sighing. "What do you want?"

"Some muc needed human interaction." Zack plopped himself down on the couch with a charismatic smile, "So there's something special about you huh?"

"I think I'm going to go, Cloud. Marlene is still at home and this entity isn't a danger. He is very…sweet."

Zack smirked, "I like her."

"I like you too." Aerith beamed and kissed Cloud's cheek. "Things will be okay, Cloud. I will see you tomorrow, ok?"

The boy nodded and held his hand up. "I don't want you walking though, let me give you cab money." She was going to protest but Cloud would have none of it. "It's too cold and I don't want you getting sick because of me."

He handed her some money and Aerith took it with a nod before leaving with a wave. "Good bye Cloud, good bye friend."

Zack waved from the couch eagerly. "Good bye, Aerith!" A smile found her lips as the words ghosted through her head. He was friendly after all.

Cloud turned to Zack when she was gone. "You can't stay here! I've finally gotten a normal life, you have to leave. I am so done with the undead thing!"

"Technically I'm not undead, I'm not some brain eating zombie I'm a ghost. Ever hear of Casper? That's kind of like me."

Cloud frowned, "No, Casper was like eight. You are like nineteen."

The man smirked, "I'm twenty…or was anyway."

Why hadn't this man crossed over? It wasn't like he had unfinished business. Actually, he looked quite pleased with himself. "Why are you here?"

"I'm bored and haven't had a conversation with someone in like forever. I'm bored as all hell."

Was his unfinished business as simple as having a conversation? Even his mother had crossed over when he met her terms. He was stupid to think she had been the one haunting him. "This cannot be happening to me right now."

"Oh it can and is, Spiky. I think we're going to have some much needed fun, don't you?"

No, no he did not think the same.

* * *

Zack had been hanging with Reno and Rude when Cloud came back. He was making his own conversation among what was being said. The two were trying to help Cloud unpack his house. When he realized he could be seen though, that was the perfect moment. Zack finally had someone to talk to and he had so much to say. It seemed Aerith had some feel towards him as well, and that just made him smile more. Cloud seemed less pleased.

With some unsuccessful prying and trying to get Zack to leave, the two were now sitting on the couch in the living room. Zack was smirking pointedly at Cloud who was shooting daggers from his eyes.

"Come on, at least talk to me a little. I've been so bored sitting around here trying to get you to talk. Are you always this quiet?"

Cloud blinked slowly, "How long have you been here?" That was a stupid question, "I mean before me. How long before me have you been here?"

Zack shrugged, "I don't know I lost track of time. I come here every once in a while, but normally I stray another building."

"Why?" Cloud was building a conversation without meaning too.

He looked away and bit his lip silently. "I don't want to talk about it. That's a need to know basis for now."

What was a need to know with this one? Cloud sighed in frustration before nodding, "Okay, then what do you want to do?"

"I want you to do all the things I can't! There's so much I miss doing." Zack wanted Cloud to do things and have fun. He would lead him, show him things weren't as bad as he made them seem. "You're life is just starting! There are so many possibilities here!"

That's the last thing he needed to hear from a damn ghost. "Alright then, Zack. Tell me, what is it you want me to do first?"

If he got him to cross over he could have his apartment back. Zack knew the thoughts that ran through Cloud's head, but for now he had to use them to his advantage. "I want you to go shopping and buy some bread, bacon, and mayonnaise."

Cloud frowned, "Why?"

"I'll tell you when you get back." Zack had one other place to visit before he settled down with Cloud for the day. He couldn't let the other sap all of his time.

"I swear, if you think you can make me eat some ridiculous combination, I will hurt you."

Zack waved a hand through Cloud's own. "Dead remember? How are you going to hurt me if I can't be hurt?" A slight wave of pain flashed through his eyes. He was dead and there was nothing that would ever change that, but if he could just remember what happened.

"Oh right." Way to turn a conversation to the negative.

Zack puffed his cheeks out before smiling again, "Okay! Have fun shopping I'll see you soon I'm sure!" And just like that the ghost was gone.

Cloud played with the list in his head, but he had no idea what Zack thought he was going to do with those ingredients. He grabbed what was asked of him and scanned the shelves for other things he may want. He ended up leaving with the few things Zack had asked. Great, so he was taking orders from the dead now.

Stepping into his apartment he was pleased to find it empty. Zack still hadn't come back from wherever it was he had gone. Letting out a small sigh of relief he deposited the items in his fridge, not caring if they didn't all go there, and going to his room. He needed to sleep some, Zack had been the reason he hadn't been sleeping. It would be nice to get a few extra hours while he could.

Extra hours turned into one hour. Cloud awoke with Zack blowing on his face yet again. "Oh you came back."

Zack pretended to not be bothered by the words, "Morning, sunshine! Alright, let's begin."

Cloud blinked and looked around his room slowly. It was only two in the afternoon. How great. "What am I doing with your odd concoction of food?" He asked yawning again.

"Eating it."

Why had he seen that one coming? Cloud groaned but nodded anyone, "I hate you."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N

This one is for the wonderful reviewer and watchers! I'm updating just for you guys! (I dunno if you're still reading or not, but I hope so.) Still, I feel it important to try and keep my readers happy! I updated this one today for that reason! Almost hit one hundred reads and all that already! Thanks so much everyone!

**You Will Never See It Coming**

Cloud stared at the meal he was making and sighed softly. Why did he think this would end well? "I don't think this is edible, Zack." The raven haired man was sitting on the couch and snickering behind his hand. He looked like a school girl being overly shy. "I'm not eating this."

"Do you ever want me to move on?" Zack asked kicking his legs like a child. He shouldn't have been able to do that and look so damn innocent. "I'll crossover if you entertain me for a few days."

It had been a few days and Zack was still giving him odd food combinations and then making him eat it. This time it was a peach, yogurt, salmon, and taco seasoning. What the hell, was he supposed to do with this stuff? He supposed he could combine the peach and the yogurt, but he despised seafood and couldn't imagine liking tacos.

"You've been saying that since I was able to see you." Cloud grumbled mostly to himself.

Zack was suddenly behind him, blue eyes peeking over his shoulder to survey his work. "So what are you doing?"

"Seasoning meat with taco stuff." Cloud muttered.

There was a light breeze on the back of his neck making Cloud shiver. Did he have to stand so close? As if reading his mind Zack stepped back once or twice. His face fell some and Cloud wondered if he hurt his feelings. He hadn't actually asked him to do anything though, so why did he feel bad?

"You're not much of a meat eater are you?"

Cloud looked up at the sudden question. "I like some meats, but I mean….I don't know I don't like red meat I guess. The taste is weird."

They fell silent again and Zack moved to the counter to sit atop it. Cloud wanted to ask how he had died, but that didn't go well the first time. He hadn't gotten anything out of him. "Zack, how come you haven't crossed over yet?"

The black haired man looked up, "I don't know."

"No seriously, I can't help you if you don't let me. Why are you here, how did you die?" Cloud turned away from the stove. He was forgetting about his food. "If you trust me a little bit I might be able to help."

Zack's eyes flashed angrily before he looked away, "I don't know Cloud, I can't remember, so just drop it."

He'd never heard Zack get angry before, so this was a bit shocking. Cloud stood stunned for a moment before looking away furiously, "You're no help at all! What the hell binds you to this place?"

"I wander, Cloud. I don't even live in this building! I'm bored and have been looking for companionship since I died. I don't even remember dying! If I could tell you things I would, but I know nothing about my death!"

Zack was still shouting, but he wasn't angry but sad it seemed. His eyes were full of desperation and confusion. He wanted nothing more than to get out of here, but for some reason he was stuck. Cloud sighed and looked at some spot on the floor that was suddenly way more interesting then what he was doing.

"Food."

The simple word made his heart jump as he turned and fanned the smoke away from the pan setting the fire alarm off. "Damn it!"

Fifteen minutes later Cloud was eating a plate of half burnt meat with sour cream and a tortilla. It wasn't that bad honestly. "One meal down, three to go." He muttered dropping the plate in the sink.

Zack watched him fondly; obviously the previous conversation had flown his mind. Cloud looked back at him before running a hand through his hair and heading for the apartment entrance. As he threw the door open, a woman yelled at some man before he struck her across the face.

She had short black hair, a black belly shirt, and really short, shorts. Her hair was short, chin length about, and she had a red ribbon tied around her bicep. She was adorably cute and for Cloud to admit this that was something big.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?" He moved forward and shoved the man back catching a light scowl. "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to hit a woman?"

Cloud didn't get a chance to lecture before he was punched in the face. He should have seen that one coming. Touching his nose gingerly he scowled at the man and beckoned to the stair well. He needed to leave before Cloud did something he regretted.

"Leave."

The young girl gasped slightly but made no move. Her eyes watered slightly and she looked at Cloud with slight admiration. No one had stood up for her before.

"I'll kill the bastard!" Zack yelled moving forward. He seemed to forget he was a ghost because he went straight through the man. "Take him out, Cloud! Do something to him, now!" Never, had Cloud seen someone so angry.

The lights in the hall flickered and Cloud put himself in front of the girl. "Get the hell out of here, man."

"Not without my girl." The light haired man scowled. "She's mine."

Cloud snorted in contempt, but he didn't get much further when a long, silver haired man came up the stairwell. "He is correct, Hollander. You need to leave."

The girl wiped her eyes and ran to the other man, "Sephiroth, I'm so glad you came! Rude told me you wouldn't and then Reno said I was just being cold, I'm so sorry!"

Zack crossed his arms against his chest fuming, "Why the hell is she still with this prick? How could she do this? I'm so fucking pissed!"

Zack was capable of cussing? Cloud raised an eyebrow but remained silent. Blood slipped off his chin making him dab at his nose again cursing slightly. Man that had hurt. Two other men came up shortly after and the one called Sephiroth moved aside.

"You can go now or Genesis can throw you out."

The brunette-red came up from behind smirking wickedly. He looked like he would enjoy kicking someone out of the building. "To be or not to be, dick?"

Cloud was really confused and he realized he hadn't gone on a walk like he originally thought he would. Looking at the three men he stepped back wondering if he wanted to get mixed up in this group. All three looked highly intimidating.

"Cloud, those three were my closest friends. Rude and Reno kept my attention when they weren't around. These men are the best friends you could ever ask for." Zack spoke quickly, but his eyes were full of pain. "I miss them so much."

The worst part about being dead had to be this, and Cloud found himself feeling sorry for Zack. He didn't like seeing that look of hopelessness on the others face. "And the girl?" His voice was a whisper, very soft. No one besides Zack heard.

"That is Yuffie….my little sister."

Zack had a sister? What the hell? When the Hollander man was gone, Yuffie ran over to Cloud and hugged him quickly. Cloud froze and turned his attention to what was going on. "Thank you for that, sir. You didn't have to say anything to him because you don't even know me."

Cloud looked down at her and then back at the three men. Each and every one of them was glaring hard at him like he was about to beat her down. He paled and pulled out of her grasp hitting the wall behind him.

"Oh, no problem! No one should hit a woman; I left something in the oven." Zack wasn't paying attention to anything around them besides Yuffie.

Yuffie looked confused as he sped past her and reached for his doorknob. "Hold on a minute." Genesis was the one talking. "You helped Yuffie with Hollander?"

Cloud turned slightly with a nod, "Kind of. I didn't do anything I just got hit and then he showed up." Cloud looked at Sephiroth and felt his heart thump against his chest. This was nerve wracking as all hell.

"We owe you thanks then." The black haired one held his hand out. Cloud didn't know his name yet and he seemed quiet. "I am Angeal, this is Sephiroth, and that is Genesis. We made a promise to Yuffie's brother that we'd keep her safe and…we haven't been doing the best of jobs."

"It would be easier if she stopped running away." Genesis mumbled lightly.

Yuffie puffed her cheeks out in annoyance, "Hollander loves me, Genesis! If you all stopped scaring him away I wouldn't have to run off with him!"

"If thou remember'st not the slightest folly, that ever love did make thee run into, thou hast not loved." Genesis spouted off another odd saying making Cloud look at Zack.

The raven haired man smirked, "He is obsessed with Shakespeare. Half the shit he says is quotes from plays and what not. He never makes sense, so try to ignore it."

"I know what love is you psychopath!"

Genesis smirked once more before another spout of bull shit left his mouth. "But love is blind, and lovers cannot see the pretty follies that themselves commit."

Sephiroth rubbed his eyes tiredly and Angeal smirked, "You seriously need to stop reading the poetry and plays. This is getting old."

Then again he had been quoting this stuff since they were eight. Cloud was seriously confused and now he was tired. "Just don't worry about it. I'm sure anyone would have helped her."

Zack groaned as Cloud opened his door, "Why was she worried Sephiroth wouldn't come? Why would Reno call her cold?"

He didn't want to find out, but Cloud sighed knowing Zack wouldn't leave it be if he didn't ask. Turning slightly to face Yuffie he paused, "Why would Reno and Rude be so mean to you? I met them a few times and they didn't seem…." He couldn't even finish that sentence without choking. "That bad."

Angeal grinned widely, "You've met them then?

That was the biggest understatement in the world, "Reno broke into my apartment a few days ago."

The three men burst into laughter making Cloud go red. It hadn't been funny it was infuriating. Sephiroth shrugged before pointing across the way. "If you ever need anything you can come to us. We owe you one for helping Yuffie."

They started to walk off and Cloud bit his lip, "Hey uh….Yuffie?" The girl looked back brightly, "What…what happened to your brother?"

Her smile fell and Sephiroth's face hardened. Cloud knew he had no right to ask this question, but he had to know and if Zack couldn't remember there was no progress to be made with him.

"He had an accident. He was always trying to protect me, and…and I suppose I should have listened to him. He's somewhere far away right now." A single tear slipped down her cheek before she flicked it away. "At least his pain is gone, right?"

Cloud nodded. He didn't understand, but he wasn't going to make her cry. "I'm sorry about him."

The four left silently and Cloud shot a look at Zack. He was standing at the top of the stairs looking mournful. "Why can't I remember, Cloud? What happened to me?"

He didn't have answers for that and he felt bad for the other. Shrugging he walked inside feeling a bit down. "I'm sorry Zack, but I don't have answers for you." He was a medium not a damn fortune teller.

* * *

It was odd seeing them again, all of them. Zack would be lying if he said he was just fine when he saw them all. The whole gang was still together, besides his sister who had once annoyed him so dearly. He was glad the others were trying to watch her though. It didn't seem as if Yuffie was making it easy on them.

He didn't like the fact she was still with Hollander, not at all. The man was sick and twisted. Not only was he fucking ten years older, but he was also an alcoholic that liked to hit her. Zack couldn't let her think she was still in love, no, he couldn't cross over until she was okay again.

"Cloud."

He had been totally silent for the past five hours, so when Cloud heard his name he looked up surprised. Zack didn't have time to try and fake a smile he had to save his sister. "I promise I will cross over if you can help Yuffie break away from her relationship."

Cloud managed a slight nod, "I get my apartment if I get rid of him then?" Cloud wasn't much of a fighter, his jaw still hurt from where he had gotten hit. When Zack nodded the blonde's face split into a grin, "Then let's get rid of a jerk off."

Zack couldn't have been happier to hear the news. Good, he was going to get rid of a jerk and be fine in the end. "So, what's the plan then?"

Cloud had no plan, and he had slightly been hoping Zack had one. "This is kind of your thing; I don't know anything about any of them."

Zack pondered for a moment realizing the other was right. He knew nothing about Sephiroth or the others. "They said you could go over there anytime, right?" When Cloud nodded he smirked, "Then invite them over for a game night or something. They like to mingle, sometimes Sephiroth doesn't, but Angeal and Genesis are pretty fun. Angeal likes to drink, Genesis likes games, and Sephiroth is mostly content just watching everyone else. They aren't hard to entertain."

Cloud sighed softly, "You want me to invite more of your psychotic friends over?"

"Reno and Rude can come too and everyone will be fine."

The blonde crossed his arms, "Fine, but that means I'm inviting Aerith as well. I refuse to sit with all of YOUR friends with no one to converse with."

"Reno will…"

Cloud cut him off sharply, "Hell no! I want to kill that red head every time he opens his mouth. Someone needs to put him down."

Zack laughed and almost fell from the couch, "Oh come on! He isn't that bad, Spiky."

If he could get Cloud to help his sister everything would be alright. He watched the blonde sulk for a moment before sighing. "Zack, I'll do what you ask, but I don't think this is going to end well for anyone."

"Be positive, Cloud. I need your help with this, I really do."

How could you tell someone like Zack you wouldn't help him? He knew he was charming and adorable, hell he had heard it enough in life. He just needed Cloud to think the same as most of the others.

"Have some sympathy; this is my last run on earth."

Cloud smirked slightly, "Hey, that's not fair. No playing the guilt-trip game."

That was the game he was best at though. The two boys smirked dumbly at one another for what seemed like hours. Cloud was going to help him save Yuffie, and then he could go cross over. Zack could feel it already, the edges of some unknown thing pulled at his body here. He didn't want to go yet, couldn't. He shivered with the effort of keeping himself in tact before nodding at the blonde.

"I'm going to take a walk."

He walked out of the apartment and down the stairs. He could fly through things, sure, but he missed walking. He missed feeling the warmth of the sun or the cool breeze, Zack really just missed life.

* * *

A/N

Perfect place to stop! I'll update more soon I promise. Hope this works for you guys some little stuff about Zack and what not.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N

Officially hit 100+ reads. This always makes me giddy with excitement. My other fic has hit over a thousand, so I adore you guys! Hopefully I can keep updating for you guys in a timely manner, my goal is to keep up! I'm working on this one and then I'll be adding more to Be My Future. Love you guys, thanks so much! Genesis is going to be my favorite person to write in this entire fic. He is so much fun! I'm going to try and keep it in character, but if it happens it happens.

**Guest**: You're awesome thank you! I'll keep updating for ya; hope I do it in a good enough manner. After playing crisis core and doing those missions with Yuffie in them, I so saw Zack being an older brother to her in some ways! I couldn't resist! I'm glad to see you came back for more!

**Is It Time Yet?**

Cloud didn't see much of his ghost friend for the next week. He was left feeling….odd? How could he describe this feeling of emptiness? Even though he had despised the fact he had a ghost he was quickly realizing he liked the dark haired man. Zack was entertaining and so full of life. It was lonely and quiet when he wasn't around.

He had just stepped out of the shower when he looked up into deep, intense eyes. "What the fuck?"

The red head laughed as Cloud fell back and landed in the tub. The towel stayed tight around his waist, thankfully. "Hey kid, I was wondering how you were doing. It's been quiet around here for a while, and I was worried."

His house…it was locked…his bathroom door….no, no, no! Cloud flushed red and scrambled out of the tub punching the hell out of Reno. His fist flew on reaction and before he knew it, Reno was against the wall with a shocked look.

"You are not allowed to break into my house, bastard! Get out, I'm not decent!"

Reno cackled with glee as he wiggled his eyebrows, "You look decent to me, kid."

Cloud didn't have an immediate reaction. His first thought was that the red head was mentally ill or something, but then again he knew that couldn't be it. Reno was too stupid to be mentally ill. He wouldn't even know the meaning.

"Get the hell out of my bathroom before I murder you."

Reno played with the ends of his hair, "I heard you met Genesis and the boys yesterday. How did it go meeting the one man obsessed with Shakespeare?"

"Tons of people are, but this is not the time for conversation leave." Cloud's voice was sharp, cold. "We can talk when I'm dressed."

"It'll be so much more fun if you stayed like that though." Cloud felt his cheeks heat up. He wasn't used to being watched so closely by someone. Backing up out of instinct he shot a scowl at Reno. What was wrong with this one?

"Hey Rude, if you came with this scum of the earth, would you mind coming to get him?" Cloud called just loud enough for the other to hear.

Reno smirked, "I came alone. Rude doesn't know I'm here. When I was told Sephiroth spoke to you yesterday I had to come and get the story. He doesn't talk to many people, not since Za…not since the fourth to their group died."

Zack. Cloud looked up with a nod, "What happened to him? The brother I mean?"

Reno shrugged and looked away from Cloud to find something interesting about the wall. He was set on this one, tiny spot that he couldn't seem to believe existed. "That one always had to be the hero."

Cloud didn't get any more information from the red head. "How?"

Reno sighed softly, a faraway look in his eyes. "I have to get back to Rude before he realizes I'm gone. It was nice talking to you again, I am glad to see you're still alive."

"That must be some sort of sick joke." Cloud looked up at another voice. His raven haired haunter seemed to be back. "If only he knew, right?"

The man was smirking, arms crossed against his chest, eyes staring intently. "Why's he in the bathroom? Why are you naked?" An eager smile crossed his lips, "You two were getting down and dirty weren't you?"

Cloud gagged at Zack's excitement. He didn't get to talk though since Reno was standing there looking at him worried. "You okay?"

"Fine." The blonde nodded before shoving Reno out the door, "Now leave."

"So pushy." He feigned hurt, but Cloud knew better. This idiot didn't have sense to be hurt or have any feeling for that matter. "I will see you later, oh by the way, there's a party at Genesis' tonight. He wants you to come, his words."

With that the red head was gone and Cloud was left in his towel, in his bathroom. Zack looked him over with a smirk, "So, are you going to the party tonight?"

"I didn't sleep with Reno."

Zack grinned like a fool, "That's not what I asked. Why does it matter whether or not you slept with him?"

"I didn't." The blonde spat indignantly. "Why would I?"

"Why would I care?"

He wouldn't because he was dead. Cloud kept forgetting he was dead. "You wouldn't."

Zack smirked and rubbed the back of his neck, "So are you going to the party then?"  
He didn't want to, not at all. There was no reason he would have to go to some stupid party. He did want to know more about Zack though, and he wasn't sure how he was going to get the information he needed.

"Where've you been all week?"

Zack looked at the other for a moment, a pained expression on his face. "I've been thinking. I needed some space and what not, but don't worry I didn't forget about you."

Cloud wasn't used to seeing such a helpless expression on someone's face. "Are you alright?"

"No, no I don't think so. There's this feeling around me….some odd feeling. I think…I think I'll be leaving soon." His voice was soft, caring. "I don't know how to stay, but I don't want Yuffie to be alone."

Of course he would worry about his family. It was natural that he wanted his sister to be okay. Cloud still couldn't fight back the feeling of complete and utter loneliness that coursed through his body.

"Then we best make the little time we have awesome, right?" Cloud looked up at the other. He was still in his towel, and he was getting a bit cold. "Let me get dressed and we can figure something out."

Zack managed a weak smile before Cloud disappeared into his bedroom. He had all but unpacked the house, though his room was in a bit of disarray. He was living out of boxes when it came to clothes, he had yet to put things in his drawers and closet. Quickly throwing a pair of jeans on, and a tight black shirt, he left the room running the towel through his messy hair. He didn't feel like doing anything with it today, so it would probably go crazy and stand on end most of the day.

Shrugging the thought away he slipped into his living room to find Zack in the kitchen. He was staring at the things here and there making Cloud feel bad. This wasn't the normal Zack and he found himself missing the boisterous lad.

"Want to go do something today?" Cloud asked quietly. What could he bring a ghost to do?

"I want you to go to that party at Sephiroth's. Can you do that for me?" Cloud had no intention of going. Wincing he looked away slightly bitterly. Why would Zack want him to go there? As if reading his mind, the other spoke quickly, "I don't want you to be alone either. Aerith lives too far away to see you all the time so you need to make friends."

He wasn't wrong, but he wasn't correct either. Cloud didn't need friends nor did he like people. He nodded weakly though, "I'll go."

Great, a night at a stranger's house, what could be more fun? Reno and Rude went with Cloud that night. The party was at six and Cloud found himself thankful to go. Zack had moped around all day and barely spoke three words to him all day. It was kind of annoying and depressing having a depressed ghost in the house. It was even worse for Cloud being that he could easily read and feel Zack.

"What made you decide to come?" Reno asked as they exited the twelve story apartment building.

Cloud shrugged lamely, "I was uh…bored."

Neither of the pair bought it, but he didn't need their approval to go somewhere. When they arrived at the smaller house across the street, Yuffie answered. "Hey guys! I was wondering if you would come, oh and look! You brought my savior too!"

"Dissembling harlot, thou art false in all!" That had to be Genesis.

A woman screeched at him from across the room throwing something heavy, and Cloud turned around to leave. He was not about to be dragged into another fight! "Don't worry about that!" Reno grabbed the back of Cloud's shirt. "That's just Genesis and Elena; they get into it a lot."

She was blonde, tiny, but really cute. Cloud scanned the living room focusing on all of his quick exits. "She doesn't like people who slack off and well….Genesis is Genesis."

They weren't even drinking and this is how they acted. Cloud wasn't sure whether to be amused or appalled….maybe he was a bit of both. Zack seemed to find it hilarious as he doubled over in laughter.

Genesis seemed to notice the small crowd in the room and he turned to speak with a smile. Elena grabbed his wrist in irritation. "Hey, we're not finished talking, jerk!"

He didn't miss a beat as he tore his hand from hers and ginned wickedly, "More of your conversation would infect my brain."

Cloud wondered if that one was even from Shakespeare. Zack looked up wiping his tears from his eyes. Well, if he had tears anyway. "Everything he says comes from Shakespeare, so don't even question it. If he's insulting you then he is most definitely using his favorite play write."

"I didn't expect you to come, Cloud. It's good to see you again. How are things?" Angeal walked into the living room with a soft smile. "I hope Reno hasn't been too hard on you being his neighbor."

Oh no, he just occasionally broke into his house and liked to watch him shower. Cloud bit his tongue, "It's not too bad."

"You are so lying." Yuffie smirked with a false sigh. "You know he's bad, everyone thinks he's bad."

Cloud turned his attention to the younger, dark haired female. "I see you're still here, that's good."

She beamed with a slight blush, "Yeah, Hollander and I are over." Good to know. He watched Zack visibly brighten. "After you stepped in to help me, I kind of realized I had been wrong."

"Well that's good, as long as you're happy."

Yuffie grinned and leaned on the wall she was against as Reno pulled out a pack of cards. "Let's play a game!"

"What are we playing?" Genesis pulled a chair up and straddled it facing Reno. "Strip poker?"

"Hell no, we have virgin eyes here! Right…Cloud?" The blonde blushed furiously thinking he had been talking about Yuffie.

"M…Me? Are you joking, what about her?" He demanded pointing at the girl.

Yuffie laughed as if this were the funniest thing in the world. "Living here, are you joking? I've seen things you're little mind wouldn't be able to comprehend, darling! Now, let's play some poker."

Cloud had no idea how to play poker. He looked to Zack for help, but the raven haired man was set on listening to Angeal and Sephiroth speak. They had been so quiet Cloud totally forgot they were there. He stood in the entryway for a moment more before groaning to himself and moving forward. Reno was eagerly patting a chair next to him.

Before Cloud could sit though, Genesis shoved him into the opposite chair with a wink. "He is a devil's incarnate."

Cloud was slightly thankful as they were dealt cards and he peeked at them. He didn't know what he was doing or what calling meant. Staring at the men around the table he tried to pick up how the game was played.

"You don't have a bad hand for what's on the table. Call him." Zack's voice found his ear and he had to resist the urge to look up. "Good, now keep going because Genesis is always full of shit. I think you can pull this off as a win."

Cloud smirked to himself lightly and eventually he had everyone folding. Zack smirked in victory as he won his first hand. "So uh…we keep going then?"

Genesis dealt another hand with a laugh, "I'm going to cream you, kid!"

* * *

Zack sat and watched the party unfold. He'd been watching, more like haunting, his sister for the past few weeks. He'd missed Cloud dearly in the time he didn't get to spend with his blond friend, but Yuffie was a little more important being she was his sister.

"Hag of all despite!" That was Genesis as Yuffie leaned back victoriously. She was great at poker, the best of them all. Zack still wasn't sure why Genesis thought he had a chance.

He helped Cloud with the first few hands, but when the blonde picked up, which was rather quick, he sat back to enjoy the evening. Angeal and Sephiroth had chosen to sit this one out and talk. Those two talked more than anyone Zack knew.

"Such an over dramatic, bastard isn't he?" Zack asked lightly with a smirk.

Cloud wasn't able to answer, but he didn't miss the slight smile on the other's face. He would accept his yes and move on with the conversation. "I think I'll be okay, Cloud. Will you?"

He watched the facial muscles in Cloud's face twitch slightly. He was resisting every urge he had to look over. Zack could tell from one look, but he was unable to tell what the blonde was thinking.

"I think you will too. I mean, you have these idiots here. Plus, you never actually knew me. It's not like you have much to miss." Zack didn't mean his words to come out as bland as they were. He sounded bored, apathetic almost.

Cloud closed his eyes, Zack wondered why. "I bet moving on is as great as you say. Maybe I'll get to meet your mom."

The blonde's hands slammed onto the table and he stood pushing himself away quickly. "I have to go!"

Genesis and Sephiroth looked up mildly startled. Angeal kind of just looked up, not an expression on his face. "Hey, I was only joking…." Genesis started, but Cloud was already out the door.

Yuffie pursed her lips for a moment before setting her hand down with a smirk, "Royal flush. I'm going to go check on him."

"How in God's name do I keep losing?" Reno yelled throwing his cards at the wall. "This is bullshit!"

Zack followed his sister out the front door and down the street. Cloud had already crossed, but he hadn't gone any further then a light pole. "What's he doing?"

He watched Yuffie cross the street and approach the blonde warily. She knew better then to mess with an upset man, but then again this wasn't Hollander. This was Cloud and he seemed safe enough. He reminded her of Angeal almost and that made her smile.

Zack watched silently as she hugged him, asked him if he was alright, and then returned to the house. Cloud stood still, silent, and he avoided Zack's gaze. "You act like leaving is going to be hard."

Zack shrugged slightly. "It's not easy leaving people behind." When blue eyes met blue eyes Zack was surprised to find one set was clouded by tears. He looked at Cloud painfully. "I take it; it's not easy getting left behind, huh?"

Of course it wasn't easy getting left behind! Cloud wanted to shout, yell, lash out, but mostly he wanted to hug Zack. "Give me one more day?"

Zack looked around as if trying to see something around him. "If I can, I will."

Cloud nodded seemingly pleased with that answer. "Then we better start tonight just in case you can't."

The raven haired male smiled weakly and beckoned for the blonde. "Follow me; I have somewhere I want you to see." Maybe, if he couldn't give Cloud a friend in body he could at least give him something to remember him by, right?

Cloud followed wiping his eyes hoping Zack hadn't seen the tears in them. They walked in silence as the sun began to set and Zack looked up worried. "We're going to miss it!"

Zack took off running just in time to listen to Cloud shout behind him. "Hey! What's the hurry?" He turned a corner entering an alley and had to climb a fence. "Zack, I'm not a ghost!"

"Stop complaining and hurry! Zack complained on the other side. Sure, he could walk through shit but before he couldn't. "We're missing it!" He really, really wanted to take Cloud to his special place.

The blonde scrambled over the fence and nearly fell on his face as his the bottom of his shirt caught on a spike at the top. "Ugh, damn it…."

Zack watched in amusement as Cloud finally caught up. "Can we continue?" He got the middle finger and the two were running again. A minute later, Zack led Cloud to the top of a giant, grassy hill. There was a bench off to the side, but the rest of the place was a dump.

"What the heck is this?"

"The best place to watch a sunset." Zack gestured out across the land and smirked. The sun was high in the sky, Cloud looked out skeptically. The hill overlooked downtown, and there wasn't much to look at from there, but the sky could be seen clearly.

Zack didn't watch the sun fall in the sky, but instead he watched Cloud's face as it lit up with the beauty of it all. He'd never seen someone so innocent and perfect before. Smirking he looked away and leaned on the bench with a small sigh. He was going to have to say good-bye and it was going to hurt.

"What do you think?"

Cloud nodded eagerly, "I think it's the most perfect thing I've ever seen."

"Come here anytime you need to! I want this to be the place you remember for me. If I need anything to be remembered it's right here."

Why? Cloud looked up and nodded, "I will."

Zack was content with his answer. After a moment he stretched and yawned. "Come on, let's get you home. I can't get sick but you can."

Cloud nodded again and followed after the black haired man. Something was happening here, something big, and he knew he was about to get himself into some trouble. Zack looked back as the blonde hesitated. "Hey, are you alright?"

No. "Of course. Come on, I bet I can beat you home!"

Zack never turned down a challenge. "You're on!"

* * *

A/N

Alright guys! It's stopping point, okay? Hope it's going okay so far hehehe the next chapter has a lot coming so brace yourselves! I'll try to get it up as soon as I can! Genesis is still my favorite to write.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N

Hey all! I'm trying to update in a timely manner again. Love the few reviews, way more reads! You guys are pretty awesome. We're over 200 views and for me this is just amazing. Especially so soon into the story!

**Yukio:** Thanks! I do plan on finishing this up in a good manner; hopefully keep you guys without having to make you wait too long! This is a different Cloud then I'm used to writing, so it feels good knowing someone likes him!

**Guest: **Everyone has to move on eventually, but this chapter should be a treat to you then! This is all about them developing their friendship and getting close! (Well as close as one can to a ghost!) Hehe I am glad you are picking up on the title thing and I haven't even gotten to Cloud's story yet. Guess I'm writing the story right! Love the review thank you!

**Time to Say Good-Bye**

Cloud woke up the next morning with a headache. He hadn't meant to sleep in so long, and he was disappointed when Zack hadn't woken him. He had one day left with him and he was going to let him sleep all day? As the blonde stretched he scratched his neck with a yawn. Oh man, this was going to be a long, hard good-bye.

He found the other sitting on the couch in the living room. He was watching the TV that Cloud had left on last night. Looking up when Cloud approached he offered a weak smile. "Morning sunshine, have any plans today?"

"Yes, we're going to eat, then the park, then the movies, and then we can come back here and watch shitty TV." Cloud trailed off after each activity. He was deep in thought and Zack leaned back with a smirk.

"What happens after shitty TV?"

Tears again, he could feel them building. "Then you can leave."

Zack nodded and stood with a chuckle, "Alright, lead the way. I'm going to follow you all day long."

Cloud felt good knowing Zack wouldn't leave him. He wanted to enjoy his company until he possibly couldn't anymore. He had already filled Aerith in on the situation, though she didn't know how to help. Her best piece of advice was to let the poor ghost go, but she didn't understand. Cloud had never connected with someone so well.

"I want to go eat. Let's go to the pancake shop." Zack followed his blonde friend as Cloud walked out the door. He didn't spare a glance back, didn't say anything, but he walked out and left the building. It was the middle of winter, so he was cold but none of that mattered.

All that mattered right now was letting Zack have one last day on Earth. They made small talk about the weather, about friends, about the party last night, but nothing felt quite right. Cloud was quiet, depressed even if he tried to hide it. Zack could tell and in turn it affected him, which in turn affected Cloud since he was a medium. The negative energy seemed to thrive between the two heavily.

As they approached the place a smile made its way to Zack's face. "Hey, Yuffie and I went here once when we were kids. Mom gave us ten dollars and sent us here to shut us up. The food is really good! You have to get the strawberry shortcake pancakes, they're the best!"

Cloud grinned as he walked inside and was greeted by a long, dark haired waitress. "Welcome to the ChocoCafe. How many for you today?" Cloud almost said two, but instead he held one finger up and bit his tongue. Zack seemed to notice and snickered behind a hand. "I'm Tifa and I'll be your waitress today."

She bowed before leaving and Cloud looked up interested. "So that's Tifa."

"How do you know her?" Zack asked scanning the small crowded café.

"She is one of Aerith's friends. There's a girl Aerith is watching right now that Tifa is helping with. I didn't realize she worked so close to me." Cloud watched Tifa from afar before shrugging and looking back at the other. "So I'm getting strawberry shortcake pancakes? What do I get to drink?"

"Strawberry milk of course, what else would help the syrup go down?" Zack asked as if it were the most ridiculous question in the world.

"You have a thing for strawberries or something? That's a little much." Cloud was unsure about this.

Zack leaned back in the booth and crossed his arms against his chest with a smirk. "Well you asked me, didn't you? If you didn't plan on listening why would you ask me?"

He was only teasing, Cloud could tell, but it sounded like a challenge at the time. "I asked because I didn't think you would give me strawberry milk."

The raven haired man grinned to himself while Cloud ordered. Cloud knew he looked stupid talking to himself; people were already beginning to stare. "Enjoy!"

The food was set down in front of him and Cloud pulled his cell phone out before turning it off and holding it up to his ear. "I can hear you now." Zack stared at him confused. "I look stupid using the head set, people are staring." Cloud's eyes met Zack's for a moment and he grinned. It was the perfect plan.

"Oh I see how it is, make me talk like I'm on a cell phone."

"What's it matter, people can't see you." Cloud muttered as Zack stuck his tongue out. "You're on the other side, so you don't have to hold your fingers to your ear, Zack. Seriously, what are you doing?"

He almost forgot about the real phone to his ear as Zack started "talking" to his hand phone. "I'm talking to you so I don't look stupid!"

"You're dead! No one can see you anyway!" Cloud shouted standing. People started looking at him again, odd looks on their faces. He blushed darkly and sat back down shutting his phone and looking out the window.

Zack was dying of laughter as he watched Cloud go from pale to red. It was one of the cutest things he'd seen. Cloud scowled at his partner, but he didn't bother speaking to him. He would only get mad and things would get worse from there.

"Shut up and eat your pancakes, kid."

Cloud could have said a few things to him, but decided to shove a fork full of pancake into his mouth instead. Chewing slowly he savored the taste before swallowing and staring at his plate. He'd never tasted anything so sweet before yet not so sweet at the same time. The berry taste was brought out by the syrup and the syrup gave it a sweetness that the berry couldn't contribute to. He found trying to describe this test was really difficult.

"Wow, this is amazing!" He shoveled the food into his mouth quickly and ignored Zack's laughter from across the way. "I've never had anything so good."

Zack shook his head with a smirk, "I've never seen you eat so dutifully before."

"I've never had food this full of flavor before!" Cloud countered downing his milk. "How come I've never been in here before?"

The raven haired man was very content watching his blonde friend inhale his stack of pancakes. "You obviously don't eat a lot of food then, right?"

"Oh shut up, Mr. Know-It-All." Cloud muttered eating some more of his pancake. He only managed to finish half the meal. If Zack had been alive he could have finished it. The thought made him blush unexpectedly.

The two sat silently while Cloud paid the bill and sighed. He had just gotten paid and he had gone through most of what he'd made. Maybe they'd skip the movie. He could rent one and make Zack stay with him until it was over, but then that wouldn't be too fair would it?

"What's going on in that head of yours? You seem to be confused or…sad maybe?" Zack was always the perceptive one. Cloud knew he couldn't get anything by him, but he sure as hell could try.

"I was trying to decide what we are going to see." It was already two; he was wasting his time sitting and doing this. He didn't have much and he didn't know how long Zack could wait for him. "I think I'm in the mood for some action, maybe a comedy."

Zack grinned before putting his chin on his knuckles, elbow resting on the table. "I want to see a sappy, shitty romance about two lovers who are destined to be together."

Why? Why would he want to see something so stupid and insignificant? "A romance? I didn't think you were the type to be interested in something like that."

Zack shrugged, "It sounds good right about now. Everyone needs a good feeling every once in a while."

A good feeling, huh? Cloud looked up with a nod, "I suppose you're right." It would still be odd watching a romance movie with someone that wasn't technically there. It would look like he was alone, and that would make him look stupid. "Except for the fact no one can see you, so it would look like I was a pervert going alone."

"Who are you talking to?" A voice made him jump out of his skin. Yuffie stood behind him giggling slightly. "I didn't mean to startle you, sorry."

Cloud looked down at Yuffie before Zack shot him a glance, "Take her."

She was two years younger than him! That would look even worse. "Do Genesis and the others know you're here?" In nicer terms he was making sure she didn't run away again.

"Of course they do! I don't always run away you know!"

She was dressed much like she was when they first met. How was she not freezing? It felt like it was below zero and there was still snow on the ground. "Aren't you cold?"

"Nah!" The girl made a sound much like disbelief. "Are you?"

"There's snow on the ground of course I'm cold." He growled to himself looking away from Yuffie to watch Zack. He had an odd expression on his face.

Looking up he finally met Cloud's gaze, "She likes you. The last person she looked at like that was Hollander."

What? No, no, no! Cloud froze and looked back at the small girl, "So what are you doing out here then? You should probably be sleeping or playing video games, something normal teenagers do."

Yuffie giggled, "I was looking for you, duh! I wanted to go to the movies today, but everyone is busy. Would you want to go?"

"What a coincidence? We can go too!" Zack toned in loudly. "Let's do it!"

Cloud clenched his jaw and shook his head, forcing a smile, "I'm busy today. Maybe we can go another day though?"

Zack's jaw dropped as he stared at the blonde headed for home. Yuffie looked disappointed but she nodded, "Very well! I'll keep you to that one!"

The raven haired man ran after Cloud calling him desperately. "I don't mind if you like my sister! I really don't! I think you would be really good for her!"

They weren't back to the apartment yet, and Cloud could feel that familiar feeling clench in his gut. This couldn't be happening like this, no way in hell. "It wouldn't work."

"Why not? You're not too much older than her and she's sweet! You guys would get along so well, and I know you're a good guy."

They stopped in front of the apartment as snow began to fall. "It wouldn't work, Zack! I'm gay!"

The few people that were outside looked up confused and a bit disgusted. Cloud flushed red before running inside the building. Could he look like anymore of an idiot? He couldn't believe he had yelled something like that. Cloud slammed his front door and turned in time to see Zack there.

"Wait what? When did you become gay?"

Cloud looked at the floor and kicked at his carpet. "I've been gay since I was like thirteen. You've been making jokes about it since you got here. I thought you knew."

"How would I know something you didn't tell me?" Zack demanded crossly. He sounded like he was reprimanding child.

Cloud was unsure of how to answer this question. "You just made a lot of jokes about it. I thought it was obvious."

His father had always known, always told him he was worthless for it. Why wouldn't Zack know? It's not like he tried hiding it, but then again he wasn't in a relationship either. "I make a lot of stupid jokes. You should have said something!"

They didn't bother him, so why would Cloud have spoken up. "I guess I just didn't think about it."

The two were silent for a while and then Zack smirked, "Then I suppose you and my sister wouldn't go well together, huh? Considering she isn't a man and all."

Cloud cracked a smile, "I guess I can't say anything on the fact that you don't understand."

Zack shrugged, "I'm gay too. I was never for the woman thing. They're too needy."

Cloud smirked and nodded, they were. "Sorry we didn't go to the movie."

The raven haired man stopped smiling and looked away, "I don't think I would have made it anyway."

Wouldn't have made it? "Ghosts don't sleep, Zack. You're fine." The other rolled his eyes with a chuckle.

Zack looked at Cloud sadly, "Something is pulling me away. I think it's time I move on. I've done everything I wanted and it's all thanks to you."

He couldn't leave yet! Cloud felt tears sting his eyes. This was the only person he had connected with in years! What would he be left with if Zack abandoned him now?

"Don't go, Zack. Please."

"Aw come on buddy, don't look at me like that. I have no control over this at all! I can't help that we met under circumstances like this. I know for a fact, I would have loved you in life."  
Cloud shook his head desperately, trying to get the other to understand. "I don't want to be alone again! Don't leave me!" He wanted to reach out and grab the other, but seeing as that wasn't possible he settled with taking a step forward. "Why can't you stay?"

"Aren't you the one that told me I had to move on? Ghosts can't stay among the living forever, right?"

Cloud looked at the other and couldn't stop those tears from falling. "You can't leave."

Zack grinned softly as he began to fade. He was more transparent, his eyes the only vibrant thing left. "I have to. Good bye Cloud Strife, it was very fun hanging out with you. Maybe we'll meet again?"

He stared at the male until there was nothing left. Cloud was alone again in his living room, standing and crying alone. He looked stupid and he felt even worse. "Zack…."

* * *

There was an incessant beeping, the smell of chemicals sucked. There was a cough, something moved to his right. Had Yuffie left the television on again? Electric, blue eyes opened against the bright light and his head began pounding. "Shit." Was he hung over?

"Zack!" Thin arms wrapped tightly around his neck. Raven hair as dark as his own clouded his vision for a second.

"Yuffie?"

The hospital, he was in the hospital. When did he get here and why? "I didn't think you'd ever wake up, Zack! I missed you so much! Thank you for waking up, thank you!"

He was confused, but his sister wasn't making sense. He knew she was crying and he knew he felt…odd? "I'm confused." That was all he managed to say.

"Zack, you've been in a coma for two months."

And from there his entire world fell through.

* * *

A/N

Bam! Wasn't expecting that, right? Okay, so you probably were, but hey I liked it. I'm leaving ya hanging here till after my final on Monday! Love you guys.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N

I finished my final, so I should be able to update more regularly. Maybe, I do work 30+ hours a week now. My boss is trying to kill me. Hope this chapter works for you all! Zack is awake and alive yet there's a problem! Dun, dun, dun. What now? This chapter was incredibly frustrating to write. I apologize for such the long wait as well; again I work 30+ hours a week.

**Yukio:** Oh if only it were really that simple, Yukio. Haha, I don't like making things sweet and simple, plus it would end the fic sooner. Read on and you'll soon understand what I mean. He is alive though; if there's a will there is a way! I'm glad you liked the chapter!

**Guest: **Sorry I made you wait! Hope your still reading! Enjoy this chapter it took me forever to get it right and honestly I still don't like it, but it's been too long!

**Say You Know Me**

Getting used to his apartment was lonely and quiet. Cloud threw out the things Zack had once begged him to buy and eat it. He lounged around for weeks, for two whole weeks, before he finally got himself up and out the door. Of course he hadn't seen Reno or Rude in a few days, and for some reason he knew today wouldn't be any different. He stared at their front door for a moment, bored and tired. He wished the red head was home so he had someone to talk too.

"Why are you staring at your neighbor's door so longingly?" A soft voice asked making him jump. Cloud looked up into excited, amused eyes. Angeal smirked at the small reaction; his eyes never missed any movement. He was so good at reading people and his surroundings. "You know it won't bite if you knock."

"They aren't home." Cloud responded almost immediately. "They haven't been home much these past few weeks."

"Well that does make sense considering the circumstances." Cloud didn't have it in him to ask; he really didn't care about much these past weeks. "I was dropping by to see if you wanted to come and…"

He trailed off when Aerith appeared around the corner. It was almost spring, so today, while it was bright; she wore a simple pink dress with flowers on it. It was really cute and brought out her subtle curves.

"Cloud! You haven't answered your phone in weeks; do you have any idea how worried I've been?" Her voice was high, firm. She was not pleased with his attitude.

The blonde looked at Angeal apologetically before walking over to the woman. "I'm sorry, I haven't been feeling well."

The brunette smiled warmly already knowing the situation. She couldn't feel Zack either, and she knew Cloud had been getting close to him. The way he spoke about his ghost had been very fondly and warmly. Aerith did not consider herself on of the smartest people on Earth, but she knew she was smarter than that.

"Cloud; are you still worried about your friend?"

When he nodded slightly she wrapped him in a warm hug. Angeal watched from afar, curious about the simple encounter. He'd never seen Cloud be so open or warm to anyone before. Then again he'd only seen him on certain occasions, so it wasn't like there was much he could say on it.

"You shouldn't be this is what we wanted." Aerith didn't like seeing Cloud so down. "Who is that by the way?"

He had been rather rude hadn't he? "Oh, this is Angeal. I met him through a situation a few weeks ago."

"Not a bad situation right?" Aerith questioned as if she already knew.

Like Cloud would give her the satisfaction of knowing something like that though. "Not at all. We met in the hall at the apartment here."

Angeal nodded at the woman in front of him. She was unbelievably sweet and he honestly didn't know Cloud had any other friends outside this place. "Nice to meet you. I should probably go, I was just checking on Cloud."

Aerith smiled warmly, "Thank you. He tends to be anti social, but he means well most of the time."

"Guys, I'm still here!" Cloud demanded with a scowl. "Don't talk about me like I don't exist!"

Aerith beamed, "Of course you exist, how else could we talk about you?"

That wasn't the point but instead of pointing this out Cloud sighed and shook his head. Angeal offered a warm smile and walked off forgetting why he had come to see Cloud in the first place. The blonde looked back at Aerith and offered her shelter in his home. A long way of saying he introduced her inside.

"Cloud, you know Zack is better off where he is. Don't be so sad, okay? I'll help you move on and everything can go back to normal." Could it though? Could he forget his black haired haunter and move on? Had he really fallen for the dead?

"I know and thanks for offering your support. I really will try to be happier. I mean, this is stupid of me. I think I'm over reacting." He tried to blow it off but something nagged at his chest. This feeling was driving him nuts.

Aerith waved a hand in front of his face. Cloud looked up at her from his spot on the couch. She was smiling, jumping like an excited school girl. "I know! Let's go play in the snow! It won't last much longer you know. It's going to be spring soon."

He had what, a week maybe. It was supposed to be spring yet they were stuck in an endless snow storm. He hadn't been able to go into work much because of the black outs and power outages. "The snow isn't going to go away anytime soon, Aerith. We probably have a good few weeks."

"No we don't! Trust me Cloud, I know these things."

And for some reason he believed her. There was something in her tone that told him she was right, yet he couldn't figure out what it was. "Okay then, let's go."

The storm couldn't last forever, right?

* * *

Zack had spent three weeks in the hospital recovering and then another week in physical training. After that long, hellish month the snow was gone, the sun was shining, and he was almost back to normal. He still had nightmares of things he didn't remember, still saw people he didn't know, and still reacted strongly to certain situations and he had no idea why.

"Zack, are you crying again?" Yuffie was in the doorway as he sat up in bed panting. "Are you okay, you look like hell?"

He felt like hell. There was something wrong, something he was forgetting. Forcing a smile he shook his head, "I'm fine just a little pain in my side. Stab wounds do that to a person though."

Yuffie eyed him warily before a small smile graced his lips, "Alright, alright just don't scare me anymore alright? Sephiroth said if you woke him again while he slept you'd end up in a coma again."

"Yea and Reno said I'm a lot quieter in a coma, so he wouldn't mind it either." Zack snickered rolling his eyes. "I have fantastic friends, right?"

Yuffie's smile faded and she crossed her arms sighing, "Reno stayed by your side for weeks straight. Don't let what he says get to you because he blamed himself."

What a mood killer. Zack nodded and suddenly his throat felt really dry. "Well, as long as I don't have to save anyone anymore I'll be fine."

The city was full of problems and the last thing he remembered was a screaming woman and a knife. A very, very sharp knife going into his side. "For my sake, Zack, don't try to save anyone."  
Yuffie turned and walked out of the room yawning. It was three in the morning and he'd woken them again. He heard Genesis in the kitchen rambling to himself. The black haired man sighed and stood before throwing a t shirt on and a pair of black, baggy pants. If he couldn't sleep he wasn't going to keep people up who could.

Slipping out the front door silently Zack walked down the street and headed for his sunrise spot. At least there he could think and maybe clear his mind. Maybe it would rock some of his memories and he could at least remember who he had saved.

He didn't get far before a faint voice made him stop, "Zack?" Had Yuffie followed him out here? He turned and instead of seeing his sister he saw a small, blonde. "Zack, where've you been?"

The boy ran forward making Zack take a hesitant step back. The doctors said he may never remember some instances of his life, was this kid one of them? The other stopped in front of the man smiling brightly. He looked happier then Zack had ever seen anyone.

"Oh uh…hi?" He was trying to be nice, really he was but how did one be nice to strangers?

The blonde furrowed his brow before stepping forward, "Zack, it's me! It's Cloud. You lived with me for weeks; don't say you don't remember me."

He'd had a roommate besides Genesis, Angeal, and Sephiroth? That didn't sound right, not at all. "I don't know, man. I don't think we've met before."

"What do you mean you don't think we've met? Zack, what's wrong with you? You leave me hanging for a month and then you suddenly reappear. Did you get kicked out of hell or something?"

He could tell the blonde was getting irritated with him and his confusion. It wasn't like it was his fault though. Rubbing the back of his head he forced a smile, "I don't know you, blondie. I'm not who you think I am, sorry. I think its best you probably go home though."

Cloud clenched his fists and scowled, "Fine play it that way then. Don't come crying to me when you get bored though!"

There was no way in hell he would ever seek out the infuriating blonde. He was obviously sick in the head or something. "When did you say we lived together again?" Zack asked before he could get too far.

Cloud ignored his question and flipped him off storming down the street. He looked pretty ticked and Zack really didn't get why. It wasn't like they were friends or anything. Shrugging he decided on going home after that little ordeal. He didn't feel like watching the sun rise anymore.

"It's almost noon; do you plan on waking up anytime soon?" Someone was poking his forehead. He was going to bite that person's finger off. "We have house work to do today and Sephiroth won't let you cut corners this time. Come on, if you don't wake up he'll kill me."

Genesis it had to be. Then again he wasn't spouting literature nonsense either. "Go away." Zack growled rolling over and taking his blankets with him.

"Zack Fair, I will throw your ass into the hallway if you don't wake up." Yeah it was Genesis alright. Angeal would have thrown something at him and Sephiroth would have definitely kicked his ass by now.

Cracking a bright, blue eye open the other groaned and looked back at his tormenter. No, Reno. "What the hell do you want?"

"Spring cleaning!"

"Go fuck yourself." Zack was normally not so cold to people, but he hadn't been sleeping very well either. His room was a pit, his life was in shambles, and he felt like sleeping. Was there something wrong with that.

Reno tsked, "You sound like Cloud now. Come on so you can meet him later."

That got him going. Cloud was the blonde from last night wasn't he? "Cloud huh? So I've never known a Cloud?"

The red head was staring at him like he had lost it. "Uh no….why?"

Zack shrugged and pushed the covers off of him before walking down the hall. So if he hadn't known Cloud then how did the brat know him? Walking into the living room he found Sephiroth cleaning the kitchen, Angeal in the living room, and Genesis dusting or something like that. It was odd seeing the three of them in the same room without conversing. Who had messed up this time?

"Good afternoon, I was beginning to worry." Angeal shot a smile at the younger male.

"Sorry if I woke anyone last night. Where's Yuffie?"

Sephiroth glanced his way, "You're not leaving until that sty you call a room is clean. She did her chores and went to bother the neighbor in the apartment. Rude is with her, but you and Reno are on hallway duty."

Great, treated like a child. Zack sighed and rubbed the back of his neck tiredly, "Oh come on, don't make me clean today."

One glance sent him back to his room. Right, don't piss that one off. Reno cackled behind him, this was going to take all day.

* * *

"Ow, hey what was that for?" Aerith had thrown something small and hard at him. He didn't bother figuring out what it was either.

"You aren't paying attention to me, are you?" No he wasn't. "If you saw Zack the other night why didn't he remember you?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Cloud growled. The other had seemed so sincere though it was hard determining if he was lying or not. "All I know is he was really insistent on never meeting me."

Aerith frowned and shook her head, "Maybe he lost his memories in the cross over or something?"

"No, you have to meet him Zack! Yuffie is in love with this kid I swear! He is so awesome, don't be shy! Since when are you shy? Oh come on just for a moment!" That was Reno's voice.

Seconds later there was a knock on the door and Cloud dove forward to answer it. Had he said Zack? How was that even a thing? Reno stared at him for a moment as Cloud nearly fell forward in opening the door.

"Someone is either eager to see me or they want to get out. What scared the hell out of you?" Reno leaned on the doorframe with a wicked smile.

Cloud shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. He looked like a damn idiot. "I uh…saw a spider."

The red head burst into laughter and beckoned to the man behind him. Zack. Cloud almost ran and hugged him seeing as he could do that now. He wasn't a ghost anymore but why didn't he remember then?

"Cloud this is Zack. He's the fourth to the group, Yuffie's older brother, the one we've all been talking about."

Cloud swallowed thickly and pried his eyes off of the other reluctantly. "I thought you said he had died."

"Well, kind of. He was in a coma."

"That is nothing like death, Reno. It was mean to make Cloud think someone had died. He was worried about bringing him up." Aerith lectured lightly. She always knew how to break into a conversation. "It is nice to meet you Zack, I am afraid I have to go though. Marlene is at the shop by herself."  
Tifa was most likely waitressing then. Cloud nodded numbly, "Thanks for stopping by."

Reno waggled his eyebrows as Aerith passed and Cloud punched him in the arm. The other winced but didn't say much else on the matter. "So what do you think? As cool as we said right?"

Cloud looked back to Zack and Reno. This was going to be hard, really hard. Zack didn't say anything about the previous night so neither did he. "Nice to meet you, Zack."

"You too."

He was in deep shit here, real, deep, shit.

A/N

Alright here ya are! I'm working on the next chapter now! Sorry about the wait, really I am.


End file.
